


Day 327 - A magic touch

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [327]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Epic Friendship, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Missed me?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 327 - A magic touch

Sherlock climbs through the window and drops to the ground, walking over to Lestrade swiftly.

Greg sighs in relief.

“Finally.”

“Missed me?”

John climbs in after Sherlock and rolls his eyes.

“Cursed you repeatedly more likely. I would, anyway. This is all your fault, you know that, right?”

“I’m not the one who got himself kidnapped.”

Greg doesn’t bother to answer, mostly because he needs all his strength to stay upright and not fall over on his face.

“I feel weird.”

Sherlock leans over and looks in his eyes for a moment.

“They drugged you. Probably a drug from the benzodiazepine group called flunitrazepam.”

“What?”

“A drug from the benzodiazepine group called flunitrazepam.”

While Lestrade is still debating if it is worth it to lose consciousness in favour of hitting Sherlock in the face, John steps between them.

“Yes, all right, Mary Poppins.”

“Mary Poppins?”

“The lady with the endless word? Supercalifragi… never mind.”

Suddenly a head pops through the window.

“When you three are done with your Monty Python routine down there, do you think we can get out of here?”

With Sally’s help they get him out and into a waiting car. As they drive off, Greg is impressed by John’s talent to manage both Sherlock and Donovan. No fighting, no bullying; they only stare at each other belligerently.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'magic'. 
> 
> The drug from the benzodiazepine group called flunitrazepam = Rohypnol. Thank you, Xgraciela for all your input regarding drugs!


End file.
